It's Christmas, John Carter - Part 1
by Taithleach
Summary: Samantha Jenkins was John Carter's sweetheart in high school, she has now re-entered his life.
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas, John Carter Part 1  
>Disclaimer: I own no one but Samantha, the rest belong to NBCUniversal, Michael Crichton and I am just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
>Summary: Samantha Jenkins was John Carter's sweetheart in high school, she has now re-entered his life.<br>I originally wrote this back in 2000 and posted it on the . and have since been working on fixing the last chapter as it was abruptly ended due to some personal things going on at that time. I hope to do this story justice as my muse has taken over, just 15 years later. -smiles-  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

John walked through the ambulance bay, brushing the snow off his shoulders and head. Smiling softly to himself, he thought to himself that it definitely was going to be a white Christmas this year. He had always loved this time of year, but this year was going to be different. He was basically alone, no one to care about him this year. Though he had his family, he wanted someone to be with, someone to cuddle in front of the fireplace and watch the snow fall from the window. Sighing to himself, he put his stuff away in the locker, and put his lab coat on.

Turning around he went back out to the admit desk, "Good morning everyone. So what is on tap for today?" Gesturing to the chairs he said, "don't tell me flu season has arrived again."  
>Dr. Weaver who just came into the area said, "we have a trauma coming in, 5 minutes out. I want Dr. Carter, Abby, and Chuny to take this one."<br>Dr. Carter and Abby went to the ambulance bay to wait for the incoming trauma patient. Abby looked around, "sure is snowing pretty hard this morning, wonder if it is going to let up anytime soon."  
>"Probably not, I heard that it was definitely going to be a white Christmas this year. How are you and Luka doing?" Carter asked, though somewhere inside he secretly hoped that things weren't going well.<br>"Things are good, thanks." Abby responded looking down at her hands. She knew that Carter had feelings for her, but she hoped that he had moved on.  
>She was about to say something else, but the sounds of sirens signaled the ambulance.<p>

"Here we go, ready?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Sure thing."

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived, Zadro opened the back door and helped Doris pull the gurney out.  
>"Hey Doris, what's the bullet." Carter asked as he wheeled the gurney into the ER and towards Trauma 1.<br>"28 year old female asthmatic, named Samantha, found on the bedroom floor in her hotel room, by housekeeping. When we got there she was conscious, diaphoretic, and she was able to talk slightly. She told us that she was having an asthma attack, so we started an IV, gave her a nebulizer treatment, and put her on 2 liters of O2 by mask. About 5 minutes out she lost consciousness, she was becoming cyanotic, we then inserted a endotracheal tube and started bagging her. BP 90/60, pulse 120, respirations 14 and shallow."  
>They had arrived at the trauma room and transferred over to the bed, "you need us anymore?"<br>Carter shook his head no, and turned to Abby, "let's get her hooked up to a pulse oximeter. I also want a CBC, and portable chest x-ray, now!"  
>Carter listened to Samatha's chest and turned to Chuny, "what's her vitals?"<br>"BP has dropped to 80/60, pulse 180, respirations are 10 and her pulse ox is 91%."  
>"Where the hell is the portable?"<br>"They should be here soon."  
>"Damnit we need them here now! We are losing her."<br>Carter looked at the ECG machine and watched Samatha go into cardiac arrest. He jumped up and started compressions. "Chuny bag her. Damn it I am not going to lose you. Abby get me the defibrillator set up and charge to 300!"  
>Abby set up the defibrillator and started charging it, handing the paddles to Carter. "Charged."<br>"Clear." He shocked her heart, looked at the monitor for a change and nothing, "360!"  
>"Charged"<br>Carter shocked her again and looked at the monitor. Samantha was back into rhythm, "Okay Chuny could you call pulmonary down here for a consult? Abby do you know if she has any family coming in?"  
>"The only thing I got was she was in town for a conference, staying at a hotel. Do you want me to check her personal belongings for identification?"<br>"Yes, I need to find out who to call."  
>Abby went over to Samantha's purse and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up and found her driver's license, which she read that she was from Boston. She also found her medical card, she went to Carter and handed him cards.<br>"Thanks Abby, could you stay here and keep an eye on her, call me if anything happens to her."

Carter went out to the admit desk and picked up the phone, that's when he glanced at driver's license. He promptly dropped the phone, "Oh my god! It can't be."  
>"What is it Carter, are you alright?" Dr. Weaver asked, she was sitting at the desk going through some charts.<br>"I know this lady, she and I went to school together. I haven't seen or heard from her since graduation."  
>"Does she have any relatives or family in the area?"<br>"I don't know, I think she used to live with her grandmother. Randi could you call her insurance company and see if you can have her medical records faxed here?"  
>Randi looked at him and nodded slightly, "Yea, give me a minute."<br>"No Randi, now. I want this done yesterday."  
>"Okay, okay chill out."<br>Carter just turned and walked away. He made is way back to the trauma room, he went to Samantha's bedside. He caressed her cheek, and looked at the monitors to see how she was doing.  
>Abby turned to him, "are you okay? Did you get the information on her?"<br>"Randi is getting the information faxed to us, any change?"  
>"None. She seems to be holding her own though. You know her?"<br>"I used to know her, she and I went to school together years ago."  
>Carter held her hand, and squeezed it. He had missed Samantha a lot over the years and often wondered what she had done with her life. The last time he saw her it was to say goodbye.<p>

**********************************Flashback*********************************

It was a beautiful spring day, John didn't care that only his grandparents made his graduation. He was holding the hand of his true love Samantha, she was the world to him. They had been walking towards the gardens, lost in thought. Samantha stopped and sat down on one of the benches and turned towards John. He noticed the sad look in her eyes, he reached up and stroked her cheek.  
>"Sam what's wrong? We are out of here finally."<br>"John I have decided to go away to school, and I don't know if it would be a good idea to keep our relationship going. I want to stay friends, can we do that?"  
>"Sam I love you, I don't care if you are on another planet I am yours forever and ever. What about all the plans we made about our future together?"<br>"Honey, I am being realistic, your father and grandfather want you to join their business empire and they don't want me in that picture. They have great plans for you and you will see that I am right about this."  
>"But Sam I am not going to follow in their footsteps, I am going to become a doctor. Also I don't care what they say about you, I love you and that is what counts. Please don't leave me."<br>"John, let's face facts, this is the best thing. We will still be friends, but nothing else. I love you with all my heart, but my heart is telling me this is the right thing. I have to go, I love you."  
>Sam reached up and pulled John down for a final kiss. She pulled away, looked down, walked out away and out of his life. Though she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, John caught the single tear cascade down her cheek.<p>

**********************************End Flashback*******************************

Carter would always remember that day for the rest of his life, that was the day when the love of his life walked out his life forever. She didn't even write him, or contact him at all. What he wondered was what she was doing back in town after all these years.  
>"Carter... Dr. Carter... earth to Carter..."<br>"Huh... yes Abby?"  
>"I think she is coming around."<br>"Hey Samantha, time to wake up."  
>Samantha opened her eyes and looked around, the first thing she saw in front of her was John Carter. The only thought that went through her mind was, 'he hasn't changed since that day.' She went to lick her lips and felt the tube, she reached up to pull it out, but Carter grabbed her hands away.<br>"No, we need to keep that in for awhile yet. How are you feeling?"  
>Samantha just closed her eyes in response. 'God, I thought I could come back here and avoid him. Why did her body have to betray her yet again.'<br>"Come on Samantha open your eyes, I need to check you out."  
>Samantha opened her eyes, and looked away from John.<br>"Abby can you give us some privacy?"  
>"Sure, I will be right outside if you need me."<br>Abby walked out of the room and stood against the wall, she wanted to be nearby if Samantha went sour again.

"Sam, where have you been? I have missed you so much."  
>She continued to look the other way, but a single tear slipped down her cheek. John cupped her chin and turned her face to him.<br>"What are you doing back here? I thought you weren't ever coming back?"  
>Sam just looked at John, 'god how could she tell him the real reason she left him, she never wanted to hurt him, but she always hurt somebody along the road.' She continued to look at John, tears streaming down her face.<br>Just as she was about to squeeze his hand that held hers, someone came bursting into the room.  
>"Where's the patient that I was sent to consult?"<br>Carter pulled his hand away and turned to the doctor, "Right here. This is Samantha Williamson, she came in with a severe asthma attack. She was given..."  
>"I can read thank you. You may go, I need to examine the patient."<br>Carter looked at Sam, then the doctor and walked to the other side of the room.  
>"I said you can go, I don't need anything else."<br>Carter slammed out of the door and walked to the front desk. He picked up another chart, then slammed it down again. He looked around and saw that everyone was discreetly looking his way. Carter just mumbled and walked down the hallway to the lounge, slamming open the door he walked into the room and started pacing. He didn't even hear Kerry come into the room.  
>"What's wrong Carter?"<br>Carter stopped pacing and looked at Kerry. He opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing came out. He slumped down on the couch, put his head into his hands and started sobbing. Kerry sat down next to him and rubbed his back.  
>"Carter, what's wrong? Something happen to your patient?"<br>"No.. No.. She is f..fine." Taking a deep breath he turned to Kerry, "Samantha and I were high school sweethearts, on graduation day she broke up with me. And now seeing her here again is just throwing me for a loop. All those feelings I had for her then are coming back in force. And when I thought that we were communicating again, the damn pulmonary consult came in and threw me out."  
>"What do you mean threw you out? You are the doctor responsible for her, not him."<br>"He told me to leave and that I am basically not wanted in there while he does his examination. When I went to the other side of the room to observe he pointedly told me to leave, he didn't need me anymore. I never did get his name either, he didn't even introduce himself to me."  
>"Well you come with me and I will find out what his problem is."<p>

Carter and Kerry walked out of the lounge and headed towards the trauma room, upon arriving Kerry walked into the room first. Carter slowly followed her in, and went to Samantha's bedside. The pulmonary doctor looked at Carter, but didn't seem to notice Kerry enter the room as well.  
>"Excuse me, I told you to leave I don't need your services anymore."<br>"I am the emergency room doctor in charge of this patient, I will stay here until such time I deem that she is in capable hands."  
>"No, I think you have that wrong, I am her doctor now. In fact, I am getting ready to release her."<br>"You are going to do what! She is not going to be released until at least tomorrow. She came in here, went into cardiac arrest and even though she may be okay now, she could have a relapse."  
>"Look I have done enough of these people to know that a relapse is not likely to happen. She is breathing fine now, so I am going to pull out the breathing tube and release her."<br>Kerry finally had enough, she walked up to the doctor and pulled him aside.  
>"Hi, I am Dr. Weaver and I am the Chief of ER. I was here when they brought her in and frankly I don't think she will be released today, maybe tomorrow if she has no problems during the night."<br>"I don't care who you are, she is my patient and I am releasing her NOW!"  
>"Okay, but first I am going to check with Dr. Romano with your decision on releasing her, but first I need your name."<br>"Fine, my name is Dr. Thomas, you will find out from Dr. Romano that I am right and that I have the right to release her."

Kerry looked over at Carter and smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he was busy with Samantha. Kerry walked out of the room, she found Mark at the front desk going over charts.  
>"Could you go into Trauma 1 and make sure that Dr. Thomas does not release the patient in there, while I get Dr. Romano down here to for a second opinion?"<br>"Sure, what's going on?"  
>"Carter has a patient in there that came in with a severe asthma attack, and the pulmonary doctor has decided to take over the patient."<br>"That's doesn't seem like a problem."  
>"Well he just walked in after getting a call to come down and do a consult and literally kicked Carter out of the room saying that she was now his patient and that he wasn't needed anymore. He hadn't even looked at her, just her chart, and now he has decided that she is well enough to be released."<br>"Wi..."  
>Before Mark could say anything there was sounds of yelling coming from the Trauma room. Mark and Kerry ran towards the source and when they got to the room Dr. Thomas had grabbed Carter by his shirt and was getting ready to toss him out.<br>"What the hell is going on in here?" Kerry demanded.  
>"I am showing this doctor the door, I asked him nicely to leave earlier, but apparently he doesn't listen to directions very well."<br>Mark walked up between the two and pulled Dr. Thomas off of Carter, "this doctor here, Dr. Carter is the patient's doctor until such time I deem otherwise. You will promptly leave this room immediately."  
>"STOP! Stop arguing over me like I am not here!" Samantha screamed, her breathing tube had been removed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Samantha. Carter hurried over to her bedside and tried to calm her down.<br>"Calm down, it's okay. We won't fight anymore. Just lie back and relax."  
>Carter turned to them all, "my patient is sick and doesn't need anymore aggravations, could you please take this outside and away from here?"<br>Kerry looked at Carter and nodded, "I think Dr. Carter here is right, we have to remember that the patient comes first. Now please, Dr. Thomas would you mind to come with me to go talk to Dr. Romano."  
>"No need Kerry, since I am right here." Dr. Romano replied, looking at all of them. "Pray tell what is going on here."<br>"Let's discuss this in my office, Dr. Carter will stay here with his patient." Kerry said.  
>"Dr. Carter if you need one of us, just holler."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>End Part 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I presently working on the rest of this story, the original ended in a rather abrupt way due to personal loss back in 2000, so I decided that it needs to be reworked and that is what I am doing. I am open to ideas as well, so please read and review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, well except for Samantha Jenkins, she's one of the residents that lives in my head. The rest belong to Warner Bros., NBC/Universal/Comcast.**

With that Dr. Romano led them all down the hall to Kerry's office, once inside Dr. Romano started his tirade.  
>"What the hell do you think you were doing in there? Never mind that everyone in the hospital heard the shouting match, but it apparently upset," Dr. Romano looked down at the chart that he had grabbed on the way out. "Ms. Williamson. Now I will ask Kerry here to tell me what this is all about."<br>Kerry told Romano what had transpired up to the point where Romano had come in. "We hadn't been gone for longer than 2 minutes when we head yelling, when we got back to the exam room, Dr. Thomas had physically grabbed Dr. Carter by the shirt and was on his way to throw him out. That is about the time you showed up, Robert."  
>"Okay, well what do you have to say for yourself Dr. Thomas?"<br>"Under my medical advisement it seemed to me that Ms. Williamson had improved a great deal and therefore did not need to be admitted to the hospital. Her vitals are stable and she seems to be fine now."  
>"And how long have you had your medical license for?" Robert Romano pointedly asked Dr. Thomas "Because if I were the doctor treating her I would advise Ms. Williamson to be admitted for observation for at least a night, if not two."<br>"That may be your opinion, but since she is my patient, I am having her released immediately."  
>"Dr. Thomas I hereby relieve Ms. Williamson from your care. I will personally oversee her admittance into this hospital. You are now dismissed. Oh, before you go, I will tell you that I am going to confer with your superior about your medical practices and see that you are written up."<br>"You may do so, but I will contest it to the bitter end."  
>"Bitter end you say, well how do you explain that you physically attacked a doctor without any provocation at all when he was protecting the patient from your bad medical judgement? Better yet, how will you explain that you told the Chief of the Hospital that he was wrong in his judgement and therefore has no right to say in the matter."<br>"I have done no such thing, I was doing my job and you three got in the way. I was called down to take over a patient's well being and I did. Drs. Weaver and Carter interfered in my assessment of the patient and therefore caused emotional harm to my patient. I will now go release my patient now, I will probably be talking to you soon, Dr. Romano."  
>Dr. Thomas stood up and walked out the door. Kerry was the first to respond.<br>"Robert you aren't going to let him release that patient? If she has another attack and dies it will be the hospital's fault for releasing her early."  
>Robert just waved his hand and picked up the phone.<br>"Randi will you call security and have a Dr. Thomas thrown out of the ER please? Thank you." He looked at Mark and Kerry, "he will not have a chance to get Ms. Williamson released, but if you excuse me I have a patient to admit."  
>Robert stood up, walked over to the door opening it and turned to waited for the others to follow. He then went down the hall to the Trauma room to see how Ms. Williamson was doing.<p>

Upon coming into the room, he walked over to where Dr. Thomas was filling out her release papers and promptly tore them up. He then turned to Samantha.  
>"Hello, my name is Dr. Robert Romano, I am going to have you admitted for observation. I know you thought you were going to be released, but it is my judgement that you should stay here at least one night to make sure that no complications should arise."<br>Dr. Thomas glared at Robert and stormed out of the room. That is when he ran into two security officers who were there to escort him out of the ER. The only thing that Robert caught was, "you will pay for this, Dr. Romano. Mark my words."  
>Carter who had taken a seat next to Samantha's bedside, looked up at Dr. Romano and very quietly said, "thank you."<br>Robert brushed him off as he did his assessment of Samantha, then turned to Kerry, "would you mind calling upstairs and seeing if they could arrange to have a bed made ready for Ms. Williamson here? A private room please."  
>Kerry just nodded and walked out of the room and to the front desk to make the call.<br>"Dr. Carter and Ms. Williamson I am sorry for the outburst earlier, I have taken care of the problem. Dr. Carter could I talk to you for a minute please? We will be right outside."  
>"Sure," turning to Samantha he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will be right back okay?"<br>Samantha just nodded, and squeezed his hand.

Once outside of the exam room Dr. Romano began, "Dr. Carter I hope you are alright with me taking over your patient?"  
>"Actually I am very glad you did, as you could probably tell I know Sam.. I mean Ms. Williamson."<br>"That is what I want to know, how well do you know Samantha?"  
>"She and I were steady in high school, but that all changed after we graduated. I haven't seen or heard from Sam in years, in fact I am wondering what she is doing back in Chicago. I didn't even recognize her when she came in earlier, it was when I went to Randi to have her medical records sent to us that I recognized her name."<br>"Okay, this is what I am going to do, I am going to have her admitted overnight. I agree with you and Dr. Weaver's assessment of Samantha, she should be kept overnight, especially after having a severe asthma attack. I want you to go up with her when we set up a room for her, I am going to give you two days off, but with the stipulation that she stay with you after being released tomorrow morning."  
>Carter just stared at Dr. Romano, could this man actually have a heart after all?<br>"Look I know that I may act like a sonofabitch all the time, but you deserve better. And since it is almost Christmas, well let's just say I am starting to feel that Christmas spirit come over me. You have been through hell this year, and I want to see you find some happiness. I was wrong when you came back from rehab, you are a great doctor to this hospital and it is my judgement that you deserve some personal time to yourself."  
>"Thank you Dr. Romano, you don't know what this means to me. If you don't mind though I would like to get back to Samantha now."<br>"You are welcome and please call me Robert."  
>"Thank you Robert, you can be a wonderful man. I promise not to let others know it though."<br>"That would be greatly appreciated, can't let them know that I do have feelings."  
>Laughing Robert let Carter go back to Samantha.<br>Carter chuckled on his way back to Samantha's side, he sat down and stoked her cheek. She had fallen asleep, and he was glad she was finally getting some rest. Stifling back a yawn, he reached over and intertwined his fingers into hers. He couldn't believe that Sam was back in his life, but he hadn't had a chance to find out if she wanted him back in hers. He hoped in his heart of hopes that she would take him back. As he placed his arm on the rail, then laid his head down on top of it and closed his eyes, within minutes he was asleep.

Kerry walked into the exam room and saw that Carter had fallen asleep. She really didn't want to wake him up, but they were going to take Samantha up to her room. She went up to Carter and shook him slightly.  
>"Carter... Carter..."<br>Carter startled awake, "huh? Oh Kerry, what's wrong? Is Samantha okay?"  
>"Carter calm down, she's okay. They are ready for her upstairs, you want to take her up now?"<br>"Yes, did Dr. Romano speak to you?"  
>"Robert explained to me that he was giving you some time off to take care of Samantha. You know he surprises us sometimes, but don't get used to it."<br>"Actually I was shocked when he told me to take the time off. In fact, he told me to call him Robert as well, and apologized for what he said to me when I came back from rehab. It's weird, I know you said not to get used to it, but something inside me tells me otherwise."  
>"The only thing that Mark had to say was 'has hell frozen over again?'"<br>Laughing Carter just nodded his head, then turned towards Samantha, she seemed to be waking up a little. Opening her eyes she spotted John looking at her with worry etched across his face.  
>She started to say something but Carter stopped her, "shhh, Sam. It's okay, I am going to take you up to your room now."<br>"I am so sorry to cause you so much pain John, I love you. I always have, please forgive me?"  
>"Sam not now, we will talk later after you have rested some more."<br>"Mmm, thanks for everything." She reached for his hand and grasped it.  
>"Well let's get you up to your room and get you settled in. Then I want you to rest, okay?"<br>"Yes, Dr. Carter."  
>Carter unlocked the gurney and then wheeled her towards the elevators. He pushed the up button and waited for the elevator. While waiting he stroked her cheek, he felt he had to pinch himself to believe that his beloved Samantha was really here. The elevator opened and he pushed the gurney into the elevator, pushing the floor he needed, the doors closed.<br>Samantha gently pulled him down to her, "John there is something I want to tell you, but I think I know of something else that will suffice." She lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips.  
>Carter startled over her actions, but didn't want the kiss to end. He pulled away afterwards and looked into Samantha's eyes.<br>"Oh Sam, why did you leave me so long ago? I have tried to forget you, but I never did."  
>"Shhh, John I had my reasons and at the time I thought they were for the best. And I too have never forgotten you, when we get to my room we have a lot to talk about."<br>Carter leaned down and quickly kissed her again, as he pulled up the elevator doors opened. Standing up again, he pushed her out and down the hall to her room. He adjusted her bed, and made sure that the bed was locked in place.  
>Carter then turned to Samantha and asked her, "would you mind if I went back downstairs and signed off? I will be back shortly, I promise."<br>"Only if you could bring me back some chocolate pudding, not the stuff from the hospital, but the real stuff. I have a craving for it."  
>"I think I can do that, I know of a great place to get it."<br>Carter leaned down and hugged her, then turned to leave. He walked into the ER and signed himself out. As he was walking out of the ambulance bay to head to Doc's he bumped into Dr. Thomas.  
>"Sorry about that, sir."<br>"Watch where you are going young man. Oh it's you, why can't you just leave me alone?"  
>"I said I was sorry, I am in a hurry."<br>"Oh I just bet, so where do you buy your drugs at? The alley just down the street from some poor soul who could have a better life than selling drugs to a doctor who should have been fired that day."  
>Carter blinked his eyes, he tried to keep his temper down, but it was failing miserably.<br>"Look you don't know me, and I really don't wish to know you. But if you will excuse me I have to go."  
>Carter started walking away, but suddenly found himself spun around and punched in the face. Grunting Carter reacted without thinking, he retaliated back with a punch of his own, but missed. Dr. Thomas had ducked out of the way, he grabbed Carter by the neck and threw him down on the ground. Pinning him to the ground he began pummeling Carter, and yelling at him.<br>"Thanks to you I don't have a job anymore, if you had only left when I asked then I wouldn't have to spend Christmas without a job."  
>Carter couldn't say anything, he just prayed that someone would come and pull this man off of him before he did some real damage. A few seconds later he felt the weight lift off of him, but he couldn't feel much except the pain cursing through his body. He glanced up and saw Dr. Thomas being dragged away, taking a deep breath or at least as deep as he could, he went to stand up. He got to his knees and collapsed.<p>

End Part 2


End file.
